Pulled into a Sibling Rivalry
by King of Drag
Summary: What happens when a human is pulled into the world of Cybertronians through two siblings who have completely different view points? - Character insertion story, possible OC/OC - NO OC/CANON - Needs to be fixed up some in the future. Canon/Canon later
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all. KoD here trying to get her Transformers obsession out of her system before she goes crazy. Yeah, so right now I'm really super obsessed with Transformers and I just really wanted to write my own character insertion story for it because I was so bored DON'T KILL ME. But yeah, these are my own characters in this story. There won't be a OC/Canon because to be honest, I hate those kind of stories and I'd prefer to actually be original. I think it might just slide it's way into being OC/OC.

But this is the first chapter, it's pretty long - by my standards at least - I'm also working on the second chapter as I add this so if you like it then pretty pretty please tell me, I love getting reviews whether they be good or bad!

_Italics_ = Speaking in Cybertronian by the way. (When in flashback, non italics are Cybertronian)

* * *

><p>Slashing, ripping through metal, optics ablaze with a fierce fire.<p>

"_You very well knew it would turn out this way, Vermillion! Denying it doesn't get you anywhere!_"

"_Byzantium, I had know idea...! How can you ever assume that I knew?_" A young Cybertronian that went by the name of Vermillion yelled back at the one known as Byzantium as he threw his blades at him, fending him off.

"_You stupid child! Why else would I leave every night after you went into recharge? Why else would my optics have turned red after that night?_" Byzantium cried out as he backed off a bit, noticing the atmosphere of the planet Earth come into view, "_I hope you die on this planet, Autobot scum!_"

Vermillion watched as the other form into a pod. He turned, his eyes widening as he noticed the planet getting closer, he turned back to the pod for a moment, "_Byzantium..._" With that last word, he too transformed into a pod form to protect himself.

The two slammed into the ozone layer of Earth, the gravity pull them harder toward the surface. Byzantium found himself transforming back to his mech form, only to push the other Cybertronian forcing him to go faster wanted, "_that should at least bang you up pretty harshly, dear brother._"

And that it did. Vermillion slammed into the Earth with noise that sounded as though a part of his armor had shattered. He groaned quietly, then transformed back to his mech form. He crawled out of the crater he'd made, seeing that he was in a fairly barren place known as an Earth desert. He looked ahead of himself, spotting a road and a bright green 1968 Dodge Charger R/T coming through it quickly. He scanned it before it had a chance to travel to far and slowly transformed into the vehicle. Vermillion sat there for a moment before obtaining the language of the planet. His vents let a slow gust of air as he skidded out of the dirt and onto the road, speeding down it.

He hurt, his spark hurt, his body hurt. He wanted to find Byzantium and tell him that he didn't want to go one without him. Byzantium was his brother, they were always together no matter what. But they were enemies now. No longer brothers, only enemies. He remember what his brother had told him, like it were only moments ago when in reality is was 1 Earth month ago.

* * *

><p>"Byzantium...?"<p>

"Yes, Vermillion?"_ Byzantium turned to his younger brother, his voice cheerful and filled with excitement. Vermillion fidget, his optics casting down to the ground._

"Well, brother... I needed to know... what side are you on?"_ Vermillion looked back up, his bright green optics staring straight into the others red ones. The young Cybertronian had noticed the change in his older brother just a few nights ago. His vocals had become lower and spikes had begun to grow down his back. Vermillion had become worried, he'd seen many Decepticons with those sorts of features._

"What do you mean?"_ His voice had suddenly become low and dark, making Vermillion flinch and want to his from the red optics that seemed to glare down at him._

"W-Well... are you Decepticon or Autobot...?"

"Decepticon of, course. And you should be, too Vermillion!" _The younger flinched once more at the sternness of his brothers voice and looked up at him feeling guilty, Byzantiums optics widened as his threw the other against a wall, pinning him there,_ "you're with those Autobot?"

_Vermillions spark began to pullsate hard against his chestplate. He pushed his elder off, and ran away. His only thoughts were that his was going to die and that he needed to run and get somewhere that wasn't here. Fast._

* * *

><p>And that's how it all happened. He was half way to the planet Earth he'd heard of many times before when Byzantium had caught up with his and began battling with him. But that wasn't what he needed to focus on at the moment. He needed to focus on finding the other Autobots. He skidded to a stop and parked at the side of the road. He sent out a distress signal to any Autobots on the planet. It would be better to play the waiting game rather than try and find something that he'd never be able to find on his own.<p>

* * *

><p>"Guys, can you please tell me again how you convinced me to come with you to Vegas?" A teenager sighed, sitting in the back of his friends truck where he and 2 others put the seats down, "I don't see how you expect us to even get into any of the casinos.<p>

"Dude, we just told you to get into the car and you did. And I've got a friend there who can give us some fake IDs," his friend who was driving looked back at the unsure one in the back, "don't worry, Aaden. I got it all covered."

"If you say so," he sighed once more before pulled a toostie pop from his bag, unwrapping it before placing it in his mouth. After a few moments of silence the cars engine began to sputter then slow to a stop.

"Aw! No, no, no! Goddamnit!"

"What's wrong?"

"We ran out of gas... Aaden, could you be a trooper and go see if there's a gas station ahead? Only go about a mile or so, we don't wanna lose ya."

"Yeah, sure." Aaden got out of the car after grabbing a bottle of water as a just incase kind of thing considering they were driving through a desert area.

As a got far enough from the truck to the point he could barely see it, he began muttering unto himself, "don't you bring a spare gas can? Everything's under control my ass. I should have never gotten in the damn... car?"

He blinked a couple of times when he noticed a splash of green in all the light and sand coloring. Aaden quickly rushed over to it, finding that it was a car, "oh wow... who would just leave this piece of awesome here?" He ran his hand over the hood, admiring it. Aaden had a thing for older cars rather than new ones. He went over to the drivers door, pulling it open. He sat down in the seat, automatically feeling comfortable in the leather interior. He felt like this car was somehow connected to him. He gently ran his hand across the steering wheel.

* * *

><p>What in Primus is the kid doing, sitting inside of him as though he owns him? Vermillion almost had half a mind to throw him out if he already didn't vow to protect humans. But on the other hand, it almost felt nice having him there. When he sat down it made his spark jump. Vermillion felt the teen shut the door and turn the key, the Cybertronian pretended to roar to life like a normal Earth vehicle would.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, this is the greatest car ever...," Aaden continued caressing the steering wheel, delight running rampent through his body, "can't believe someone would even leave it in the middle of no where..."<p>

All of a sudden, he'd felt what seemed to be the entire world rumble, he looked out the window and saw a giant robot standing a few yards away, "What the Hell?"

Suddenly the car door slammed shut and the car sped off on it's own, making Aaden yell out a line of swears and such.

"What the Hell is going on? How is this thing driving on it's own? Holy shit!" He looked in the rear view mirror only to see the robot transform into a dark purple 2009 ZR1 Corvette and speed after them, "why is that thing chasing us? Oh God, go faster, please! I don't feel like dying today!"

"You're not the one he's after, boy," a voice from the radio tore through the static, "I need you to get out."

The car skidded to a halt, opening the drivers side door, making Aaden fall out. He groaned in pain, then looked up to see the cars transform into giant robots. He gaped at the sight as he watched them.

* * *

><p>"<em>Byzantium, I do not wish to fight you,<em>" Vermillion held his hands out, refusing to grab the blades hooked to his back. Byzantium scoffed, and tugged off the chain that was wrapped around him. The chain held to large sharpened spikes on the ends.

"_If only it were that simple, dear brother. And what is that... ugh... human behind you,_" the Decepticon pointed behind his brother, "_how about I exterminate it for you?_"

"_You will not harm this human!_"

The other smirked at his brothers attempts to protect the lower species, "_watch me._"

Byzantium threw his weapon toward the human, making it curve around his brother in order to do so, "I'll shred him to pieces!" The blade sliced into the humans arm, making him leak lubricants known as blood. Vermillions optics stared in horror as the male screamed out in pain, holding his limb in his hand. Vermillion looked back at his older brother, a hard glare shown in his optics as he grabbed his cleaver-like blades from his back.

"_You wanted to play, but now it's serious,_" the younger Cybertronian lunged at the other, weapons ready to turn him into a scrap heap. That is, until he quickly transformed back into his car form and sped off, "_get back here, Byzantium!_"

* * *

><p>Aaden sat there holding his arm as pain washed over his body, "Goddamnit... stupid Marcus... this is... partially his fault...!" He winced at the sudden rush of pain in his arm as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He looked up to see the robot staring down at him, making him quickly back away only to be stopped by the 'bots hand.<p>

"Please stay calm, I will not harm you."

"How can I stay calm with I'm practically... bleeding out?" Probably shouldn't have said that, because he'd used the last of his energy on yelling at the robot, darkness suddenly engulfed him.

* * *

><p>The young Cybteronian went stiff with fear when the human suddenly went limp and fell back, only to be caught by his hand.<p>

"Oh Primus...," Vermillion gave a worried look at the boy when 3 vehicles pulled up each transforming into their mech forms.

"Identify yourself," the largest of the four and obviously the leader of them commanded. Vermillion shook a bit, his optics staring up at the one he knew to be Optimus Prime.

"I uh... Vermillion Stride, Autobot. Sir, I have an injured human here. He is in need of medical attention right away. A Decepticon came and attempted to kill him," the younger Autobot looked down, feeling like he'd done wrong for not being able to protect the human any better.

"Ratchet, take the human, quickly," Optimus ordered one of the bots behind him, they calmly walked over and took the boy, "what name does this Decepticon go by? We must be ready to fight him if he returns."

"...Byzantium Stride, sir...," Vermillion hesitantly said as he cast optics back up at the leader, "but he was not after the human, he was after me. Forgive me for not being able to protect the boy properly..."

Optimus gave a concerned look for a moment, "it is alright, my friend. Right now you must come with us."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p><em>Ugh... why's it so dark? I can't move my arm... what is this...? I feel... so light... and cold. Am I dying? No, I can't be... my heart is beating too fast...<em>

'It's time to wake up, boy.'

_Who is that...? I don't recognize that voice... maybe it's God... he's got a really metallic voice then..._

'Open your eyes boy, you can do it.'

_What if... I don't like what I see...?_

'No one will harm you.'

Aaden let a struggled groan as he slowly opened his eyes. He squinted a bit as light invaded his vision, "oh man... wh-... where am I?"

"You are at the autobot base, Aaden. We brought you here so I could fix your arm," Aaden looked over, only to see a giant robot staring down at him. He let a noise of surprised and tried backing away, only to have a burst of pain from his arm fill his body.

"Ah... jesus...!" Aaden hissed in pain, trying not to let swears fly from his mouth. After he'd calmed down he sighed, and looked up at the robot, "why didn't you just... take me to a normal hospital? Also, what are you?"

"There was not enough time, you were losing blood too fast. You needed medical attention right away," the robot began to walk away, "you will learn what we are in due time, for now you should rest."

"Right... wait, before you go. What's your name?"

"Ratchet," he stepped out of the medical bay.

* * *

><p>YAY SUDDEN CUT OFF. Sorry XD You'll get to see more whenever I get the second chapter finished which shouldn't be too long from now.<p>

Until next time.

-KoD


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry to those of you who really want me to continue my Outsiders stories x x I'll try my best I guess.

* * *

><p>"Optimus, what are we going to do with the human? He knows, he's seen Vermillion and a Decepticon tried to take his life. He'll have many questions," Ratchet stepped out of the medical bay toward Optimus.<p>

Vermillion was sitting on the ground, staring down not feeling like he deserved to make eye contact. He felt like an idiot for allowing a human to not only see him but also his brother. Hindsight of it all says he should have stayed in his car form and just continued running, but the anger and hate he had for his new enemy burned too much in his spark. Running didn't seem like a option at the time. His head sunk further does as he transformed, really not wanting anyone to see him depressed like this.

"We can't tell him anything. This human can't quite be trusted like the others we've met," Optimus looked over at the medical bay where he boy was laying down on a bed.

"Then shall I keep him in the medical bay until further notice?" Optimus hesitantly nodded, "I also wanted to make sure there is no internal damage done. I gave him pain medication through an IV but there seems to be no effect."

* * *

><p>"Well this place sure is lively...," Aaden sighed, feeling boredom set in as he stared blankly at the wall. A slight sharp pain travelled through his arm, but quickly dismissed it. It happened a second time, his arm slightly twitching, then a third only much more worse as his arm began to controllably twitch, like it were going through a seizure.<p>

"Uh... h-hey guy. Uh... Ratchet? Ratchet!" Aaden yelled out to the robot, his arm beginning to spasm, "is this normal?"

Ratchet rushed into the medical bay, seeing that Aaden was trying to control his arm by holding it down with his other hand. A green light scanned over his arm as it slowly began to stop. Ratchet gave a concerned 'hmm.' The spasms slowly stopped, Aaden wincing a bit.

"My scans detect multiple sources of energon and metal. I will have to preform a surgery on your arm to see what it is if they is fine with-"

"No way... I don't even know what your talking about or if I can even trust you," Aaden backed away a bit, feeling a bit wary of the robot infront of him.

"It would be of best interest if I did preform a surgery, if this happens again it could be fatal."

"... First you have to tell me what you are, where I am, why that thing attacked me, and all that stuff." Ratchet let out what seemed to be a sigh before he walked out. Looks like he was getting some very muchly needed answers.

* * *

><p>"So... you're all alien robots from a planet called Cybertron who are in a civil war type of deal with Decepticons who are evil and you're Autobots?"<p>

"That is correct," Optimus nodded.

"And the thing that tried to kill me is YOUR brother," - Aaden pointed at Vermillion, who looked down sadly - "just so he could make you feel bad?"

"The Stride family has a tendancy to protect anyone who is an ally, if they fail to do so then they must undergo being punished if the being they are trying to protect dies. If the person is only injured, then they must protect the being at all costs until they see it fit to stop," Vermillion explained his family's customs. Though Byzantium had rarely gone by this tradition.

"I see. So you all run on energon, which Ratchet detected in my arm?"

"Yes, and that's why it is extremely important that I preform surgery," Ratchet explained to Aaden who looked back over at Vermillion. The autobot was looking down at the ground with a guilty look on his face.

"Vermillion, do you know something about this?" Aaden glared a bit.

"Byzantium's weapon can desposit microbots into ones body when it makes contact but they only become harmful after the 5th day," Vermillion sounded as though he were on the verge of crying.

"I was out for 2 days, why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I did not think about it until now. I am sorry..." Aaden suddenly felt guilt wash over him.

"It's fine, just don't worry about it. As long as I'm not dead yet. Ratchet, I guess I have to go with the surgery," he sighed, wondering if he were just in Hell and these were his eternal punishment, "Verm, will that guy come after me, again?"

"Alright, we'll start surgery in an hour," Ratchet went to go set up, Vermillion shrugged.

"There is no telling what Byzantium will do... but I will protect you if he does come after you, you have my word," Vermillion nodded, a confident sound in his voice. Vermillion looked down at the ground before stepped out of the room with, leaving Aaden and Optimus to be the only ones in the room.

"I must figure out what to do with you. Civilians are not to know of our existance."

"You think I wanted to see some alien robots and have one attack me? I just want to finish highschool alive," Aaden flinched as a sharp pain struck through his arm, "I didn't plan this out... me and my friends were just going to hang out when we ran out of gas and I went to find a gas station. I came across Vermillion by accident."

Optimus stayed silent for a short time, "there is only one human we have been able to come to trust over the years, newcomers were never in the question unless they were introduced by him."

"Listen, I wont say anything... I just... I just want to go back to my friends. Go back to living a semi-normal life with my family, continue being in my band, all that jazz. But I don't want to be followed around by this 'Decepticon' thing, that was never apart of the plan I had," Aaden hissed as the pain struck again only worse. He held onto his arm as the pain throbbed throughout his arm, "I shouldn't be in this mess... ngh..."

"You are in pain?"

"Hell yeah I am... Jesus Christ it feels like something is crawling through my muscles and ripping them apart...," he clenched his teeth, as he leaned over. He dared to peek at his arm, seeing that the skin seemed to be moving when a small cut sliced through it, "what the Hell? Verm said this would get worse for another 3 days...!"

Aaden watched as a small anti-like robot slipped it's away out of his skin, sickeningly covered in his own blood making him feel the need to throw up the nothing that was in his stomach. He quickly grabbed the minibot that was on his arm only to have it bite down on this finger making him yelp out loudly, dropping it onto his blanket where Optimus picked it up.

"Are more of those things going to come out of me?" Aaden began to hyperventilate, really not wanting to get his arm shredded up by those things. The robot infront of him gave a concerned look in his optics.

"It would seem so unless Ratchet can get them all out in time," the 'bot that Optimus held in his fingers sprung out of his grasp and onto the floor where it scurried away. Suddenly, 8 more ripped their way out of Aaden's skin, making him yell out in pain. Damn these assholes hurt despite being extremely small. They were probably slicing their way through his arm because they couldn't get out of the stitching on his upper arm.

"This isn't good. Ratchet!" Optimus called out to the medic as a few more found their way out. Ratchet rushed in, surprised by the robotic insects that seemed to be flooding out of Aadens arm and joining together on the floor.

"Agh!" Aaden threw his head down as they began coming out in larger groups from hundreds to thousands as his arm began spilling blood on the bed, blanket, and on the floor. His face began to pale as darkness crept into his vision, "R-...Ratchet... do some...thing...!"

* * *

><p>"Will he be all right, Ratchet?"<p>

"I'm not sure, we'll have to wait until he wakes up. He lost a lot of blood and I may have to amputate his arm," Ratchet said before he grimaced, "I still have no idea where those damn insects went."

Optimus and Ratchet looked up as a black and yellow Camaro rolled in followed by a black GMC Topkick.(A/N: I know that Ironhide died, but I refuse to believe it because I'm a stubborn bitch like that ;A; AND DON'T ASK ME WHERE THEY'VE BEEN ._. I'm just going with they were at like, Sam's house for a while just hanging out... shut up, stop judging me, reader.)

Vermillion cast his optics at the new arrivals, well new to him at least. A boy stepped out of the yellow Camaro and was quickly greeted by Ratchet and Optimus. The two others transformed to their mech forms. Vermillion sunk back, trying not to be noticed, still feeling ashamed for getting Aaden harmed. He quickly snuck out into the medical bay, successfully unnoticed.

As he quietly stepped inside he heard something that sounded like a whispering and quiet sobs. He stepped further in to notice Aaden hunched over on the bed, his good hand gripping onto something with a thin silver chain while he injured arm laid limp on the bed. Vermillion listened in closer to see what the human was saying.

"Please Lord... take me from this nightmare... please save me from this... punishment... forgive me if I have sinned... if I have gone against your word...," Aaden's sobs because slightly louder as his grip around the chain loosened a bit, "why... is this some kind of sick game that you're playing with me...? I can't even feel my arm anymore..."

The human threw the chain onto the ground making it slide over to Vermillions feet. Vermillion crouched down and picked the object up, then looked back up at Aaden who had his face in his knees, sobbing quietly into the blanket that covered them. His good hand was gripping the back of his hair. Vermillion didn't understand why, he guessed it was just something that humans did. The 'bot slowly snuck over, trying his best not to make much noise as he sat down beside the bed the human was in. The speakers in his arms began to play calming and gentle music making Aaden jump in surprise.

"What...?" Aaden looked over at the green 'bot, his eyes holding a confusing in them before he looked back down quietly humming to the song, "...thanks, man... I appreciate you trying to make me feel better..."

Vermillions spark jumped a bit as a smile tugged on his facial features. The two sat in silence when the song ended for what seemed like hours when in reality it was only 5 minutes.

"I'm sorry...," Vermillion finally broke the silence, Aaden peered back down at him, "... for dragging you into something you were never intended to be in."

"It'll be fine... this is all a nightmare... I know it," Aaden gave a shuddered sigh. If only it were just a nightmare.

* * *

><p>That's all for chapter 2. I'd really like it if I got some feedback on this. I haven't gotten any at all |c<p>

- KoD


End file.
